


【谢伊x连恩】Silent Snow

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 1755年，谢伊去执行里斯本任务之前，在雪天和连恩一起打扫莫琳根
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Liam O'Brien
Kudos: 2





	【谢伊x连恩】Silent Snow

**Author's Note:**

> *这个文的脑洞来自老福特@叫孤紫影太太提供的截图：谢伊逮到偷偷玩船舵的连恩  
> *作为一个虐文生产机器，不知不觉写成了一篇非常清水的虐文……虐着虐着也开不动车了

1755，初春  
1755年是个残酷的年份。这一年最残酷的事，恐怕是深秋让里斯本陷于地狱之火的大地震荡。初春，这一年的不平凡之处已初现端倪。寒冬再临初春的北美，白色又一次成为这个世界的主题。生命萌发生长之际，又有无数生命在寒冷中凋零，死去。

往日清晨活跃于码头的人们被寒冷逼回了各个角落，港口异常安静，积雪仿佛吸收了世间所有的声音。越过层层叠叠的白雪覆盖的屋顶，谢伊看到了停靠在港口的莫琳根号。

谢伊慢慢向莫琳根走去，他看到一个穿着兜帽长袍的身影在轻轻摆弄船舵，那人影似乎对船舵颇为好奇。不用借助鹰眼，谢伊已经看出Morrigan船舵旁的那个身影是谁。

“当船长好玩吗，连恩？”走近Morrigan，谢伊熟练地爬上船舷。

趴在船舵上的连恩闻声转过身来，“谢伊！我就知道是你，”他笑着说，“昨晚又在酒馆过夜了？”

谢伊跳到甲板上，不好意思地理了理有些凌乱的头发，“你知道的，昨晚很冷。”连恩扶住莫琳根船舵，“谢伊，你是船长，不应该这么……”谢伊无奈摆手，“好了，好了，我知道了，grandpa…”

环视四周，谢伊看到莫琳根甲板上的积雪已被清扫干净。“这些是你做的？”谢伊看向连恩。“Aye，”连恩答道，“我看雪停了，就先过来打扫。”

“你不用亲自做这些的，”谢伊走向连恩，“这都是船上的小伙子们应做的。”连恩摇头道，“你那些小伙子们不知道在哪个酒馆，都是你这个船长带的好头。”

“看来你对Morrigan很感兴趣，我看应该让你来当一天船长？”谢伊挑眉道。连恩摊手，“只要你愿意把你的美人让给我。”

谢伊双臂抱于胸前，仰头看向主桅的顶端，“不如我们比试一下？”他的视线落回连恩，“我们看谁先爬上主桅最上层的帆。如果你赢了，你就可以当一天船长，我做你的大副。”

“好啊，一言为定！”连恩话音落下，两人同时冲向主桅，轻巧地跃了上去。还未到终点，比试已分出胜负。

“你是天生的船长，谢伊，简直是为大海而生，”连恩爬到主桅最高的横支杆上，看到谢伊在上面等着他。“我还记得你小时候，第一次在你父亲的船上收帆的时候，差点掉进海里，”连恩踏上横杆。谢伊坐在横杆上，看向灰白薄雾笼罩的海面，“男孩总有长大的一天。”

“我改变注意了，连恩，”谢伊转过身，“虽然我赢了，但你还可以做一天莫琳根的船长，我来当你的大副。”

1755，夏  
“你刚才说，导师要派你去欧洲？”连恩娴熟地操纵着莫琳根号的船舵，看向在观察前方海面的谢伊。

“Aye，”谢伊答道，“我要去里斯本，取回一件伊甸碎片。”夏日的北大西洋不再风雪肆虐，冬日易对船只造成伤害的冰山也在日渐温暖的阳光照耀下不复存在。

连恩叹了口气，“真希望我能和你一起去，可惜我又有了去西印度群岛的任务。你知道的，最近英国佬在海上有很多小动作。我一直很想去欧洲，更想去爱尔兰看看。尽管我小时候，父亲就常说我们的故乡饱受饥饿，贫穷和英国佬困扰。”

“我也有同样的想法，”谢伊答道，“过去出海的时候，我父亲总和他的船员一起唱很多爱尔兰歌曲。我经常想象，父亲口中的‘翡翠岛’会是什么样子。父亲说，来到北美多年后，他还是常常梦到都柏林的利菲河，还有我母亲的故乡科克郡。”

“我一拿到伊甸碎片就会返航，”谢伊看向连恩，“如果一切顺利，我想我可以和你们一起过圣诞节。”

船员们或是擦拭甲板，或是在桅杆上执勤，调整船帆。“你是一个好船长，Captain O’Brien，”谢伊看着正在忙碌的船员，“我担心你这一天船长还没当满，我的小伙子们都要叛变喽。”

连恩听出谢伊是在同他开玩笑，“你完全不用担心，Captain Cormac，我觉得你的莫琳根还是更偏爱你一些。”他又拍了拍莫琳根号新换的轮舵，“当船长比我想象中累得多啊。”

“霍普说他们已经帮我备好了去欧洲的船，” 谢伊看着右前方视野里一座绿树成荫的小岛，“我想莫琳根要在纽约停一段时间了。”

“我会帮你看好莫琳根，”连恩认真地看向谢伊，“我保证。”

1760，初春  
谢伊占据了高位，飞身跃下，直冲目标。坠落的短短一秒，多年前的场景在他脑海闪现。他和连恩相约打猎，在林中穿梭，他也是这样从树梢落到了地面。

高空刺杀，这是他最令人闻风丧胆的技巧之一。这几年间，作为刺客猎人，他用这个技巧消灭了多少位目标？他已经不记得了。每当他这样从高空跃下，都会想起他在连恩指导下一遍遍练习这个技巧的画面。他想，这是上帝对他的惩罚。

就在谢伊碰到连恩的前一刻，冰柱崩解碎裂。谢伊闭上双眼，任由疾风将他抛向下面的冰面。寒冷，痛觉，血，谢伊已经想象到了接下来会发生什么。自从那次坠崖，在冰冷刺骨的海水中重伤昏迷后，他对这样的感觉已不再陌生。突然闪过一个念头，他觉得这片寂静冰原会是他最后的归宿。

谢伊感到了施加在自己身上的一道推力，使得他在落在冰面上时翻滚了一圈。坠落在冰面上不似他想象中疼痛，谢伊直起身子，眼中满是一片刺眼的红。

连恩后脑枕在血泊中，倒在一块硕大的冰块旁边。“这些冰块砸在身上真疼，”连恩艰难地说出一个个单词，看着只是轻伤的谢伊，“你还是这么幸运，咳咳咳……”血水从他口中涌出，堵住了他还未说出口的话。

看到重伤的连恩，谢伊瞬间明白了之前那推力从何而来。“我……”谢伊本想说出那句他的口头禅，但第一个单词刚出口，他的棕色眼睛就被泪水淹没。

“你没必要保护我这个叛徒，”谢伊低下了头。连恩挣扎着起身又再次失败，他质问道，“你破坏了刺客组织，背叛了我们所有人……你还站到，我们最大的敌人那边……这究竟是为了什么？”

“为了拯救世界。”谢伊的声音回荡在空旷的冰原上。他的语气坚定，他感到如释重负。

“我希望那是一个好的世界。”连恩的声音越来越小，他取出一个有着硬壳封皮的笔记本，用最后的力气将它推向谢伊。

谢伊没有着急拿起那个他苦苦追寻的物品。他艰难地爬向连恩，跪在他身旁，托起那残破不堪的躯体。谢伊轻轻擦掉了连恩脸颊和后脑的鲜血，为他戴上了刺客兜帽。

谢伊走到了洞口，他看到初春的阳光洒在海边的冰面上，然而这阳光却让他感到寒意彻骨。他知道命运不会轻易放过他，先行者之盒不知所踪，还有一场跨越大洋和高山的漫长跋涉在等着他。他看到初春的阳光洒在海边的冰面上，然而这阳光却让他感到寒意彻骨。

冰洞外传来了打斗声，和呼啸的寒风一起，被厚厚的积雪吞没。

那雪永远寂静无声。


End file.
